harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Headmaster portraits
The Headmaster portraits are a set of portraits mounted in the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Each portrait represents a previous Headmaster or Headmistress, though not every person to hold the office is immediately granted a portrait. They are honour-bound to serve the current Headmaster at all times. Several of these portraits have counterparts in other prestigious magical institutions, such as the British Ministry of Magic Headquarters, St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, and the Black family home at 12 Grimmauld Place. This is extremely useful, as the individuals within such portraits may travel freely between them, though one important limitation is that they may not bring along individuals from other portraits with them. A trait shared by many of the portraits is that they spend most of the time asleep or pretending to be asleep, though most of them, with the occasional exception of Phineas Nigellus Black, will immediately awaken when addressed. History 1995-1996 school year When Arthur Weasley was attacked by Nagini on 18 December, Albus Dumbledore called upon several of the portraits to relay or provide information on the event. Everard was sent to his portrait at the Ministry of Magic to make sure Arthur was found, Dilys Derwent was sent to St Mungo's to monitor his arrival there, and Phineas Nigellus Black was sent to 12 Grimmauld Place to inform Sirius Black that Harry Potter and the Weasley children would be arriving there by Portkey. The portraits witnessed Cornelius Fudge's attempt to arrest Dumbledore later that year, and did not sham sleep that night, but instead outright supported him against the Ministry, with one or two even giving Fudge a rude hand gesture. Even Phineas could not deny that Dumbledore's defence against Fudge's brigade as impressive. 1997-1998 school year After the death of Albus Dumbledore, then-Head Severus Snape continued to be advised by, and take orders from, his portrait. It was under these orders that Snape delivered Godric Gryffindor's Sword to Harry Potter, and arranged for Harry to view several of his memories. Following the defeat of Lord Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts, the portraits cheered on Harry when he visited the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore in particular complimented Harry, and supported his decision to discard the Resurrection Stone and return the Elder Wand to the White Tomb. Knowledge of portraits Headmaster portraits are capable of interaction with the living world. The headmaster or headmistress is painted before they die. When the portrait is completed, it is kept in a cupboard in the castle, and the headmaster or headmistress can teach their portrait to act and behave like themselves. Additionally, they can impart specific information and knowledge that can be shared down the centuries with their successors. Known Headmasters with portraits portrait in 1992]] *Albus Dumbledore *Ambrose Swott DVD (Disc 2 - Dumbledore's Office) *Armando Dippet *Basil Fronsac *Brian Gagwilde *Dexter Fortescue *Dilys Derwent *Edessa Sakndenberg *Everard *Heliotrope Wilkins *Phineas Nigellus Black *Phyllida Spore *Portrait of a bearded man holding a book *Quintin Trimble *Severus Snape *Vindictus Viridian *Vulpus *Walter Aragon *Unidentified Hogwarts Headmaster *Unidentified Hogwarts Headmistress *Unidentified resting headmaster *Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Apple *Unidentified Sleeping Headmaster with Book Behind the scenes *J. K. Rowling has stated that all of the portraits in the Headmaster's office (and, in fact, all of the portraits at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry) are of deceased individuals.2004 J. K. Rowling at the 2004 Edinburgh Book FestivalJ. K. Rowling at Carnegie Hall in 2007 Thus, though it has never been directly stated, it can be assumed that a Headmaster who left the position for other reasons (retirement or sacking, for example) will not have their portrait installed at all as Headmasters must die in office to get a portrait on the wall 2007 Accio Quote! Bloomsbury Chat: Laura Trego: Was the absence of snapes portrait in the headmasters office in the last scene innocent or deliberate J.K. Rowling: It was deliberate. Snape had effectively abandoned his post before dying, so he had not merited inclusion in these august circles.''.. *Rowling has explained that Severus Snape's portrait did not appear in the Headmaster's office immediately after his death in because he effectively "abandoned" his post shortly before his death.30 July 2007 Bloomsbury.com webchat *The virtual tour of the Headmaster's office on Disc 2 of the DVD release of reveals two portraits of Albus Dumbledore (as portrayed by Richard Harris) on display in the office, one on the wall amongst the other portraits, and the other in the sitting room behind the desk. As Dumbledore was alive at the time, this contradicts J.K. Rowling's above-mentioned statement that all Headmaster portraits depict deceased individuals. However, it can be assumed that neither of these portraits of Dumbledore were the "official" portrait, and that they were only in the office for decoration, or were draft versions of the final portrait which Dumbledore sat for while still alive. Appearances ]] * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references de:Schulleiterporträt pt-br:Retratos dos diretores Category:Portraits